Living in Sin
by Francesca Jones
Summary: Lit, or sort of. Future fic. Rory's divorced with a daughter and she's reunited with a very different, very grown up, very much a Catholic priest Jess. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Living in Sin**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned them, I certainly wouldn't be wasting my time fantasizing about them  I own nothing.

**A/N:** This was a fun thought that came to me, and personally, I've never seen it done. I don't know how it'll turn out, but I can't wait to see. Review if you like it! Review if you don't! Review if you're indifferent! The keyword here is REVIEW!

**Chapter 1**

It just didn't work out. That was how Rory explained away her divorce from Logan Huntzberger. That's how she explained why she was no longer Lorelai Leigh Huntzberger, known as Lorelai among her high-class, socialite friends. That's how she explained the fact that she was plain old Rory Gilmore again. It just didn't work out. That's how she explained moving back to Stars Hollow from Hartford, her 5-year-old daughter Anna Catherine in tow. That's how she explained it to everyone who asked. _It just didn't work out_.

It wasn't a lie. They'd tried as hard as they could. On paper, it looked perfect. They graduated from Yale. Logan had a degree in business with a minor in journalism, while Rory graduated with a double major in journalism and English. Logan was following in his father's footsteps, slowly acquiring more and more newspapers of his own. Rory worked diligently as a freelance journalist until she was 26 and had Anna Catherine. After that, she still did pieces, but not nearly as many. She did what any good wife would do. She stayed at home with her daughter. She and Logan went to all the right events together, donated to all the right charities, and looked like they couldn't be more in love. So what had happened? It was the question on all of Stars Hollow's minds when their golden girl returned. What had gone wrong?

"It just didn't work out." Rory said, looking Taylor defiantly in the eyes. He was completely bald now, with a few more wrinkles, but besides that nothing had changed about him.

Taylor looked tempted to comment or ask another question, but instead he looked at Anna Catherine with a smile. She was holding on to her mother's hand and looking up at him with big, ice blue eyes just like her mother's. Her soft, long blonde hair was in pigtails.

"Well we certainly are glad to have you two fine ladies back in Stars Hollow. How are you, Anna?"

"Fine." Anna Catherine said shyly, taking a step backwards. Rory smiled down at her daughter and grabbed her grocery bag with one hand, the other still clasped around her daughter's.

"Well, it was good to see you, Taylor. Take care, and Happy Thanksgiving if I don't see you beforehand." Rory said.

"Take care, you two!" Taylor called as they left his store. As soon as they were out of sight, he said to the next customers, "It's too bad about her marriage. Doesn't surprise me a bit though. She's just like her mother."

* * *

"Don't like Taylor, Mama." Anna Catherine said as she and her mother walked down the street.

"Join the club, Baby." Rory said as she led her daughter into the diner.

"Hi, Luke!" Rory said as she placed her bag on a table. She lifted up Anna Catherine and sat her in a chair. "Sit still for mama, OK?"

Anna Catherine nodded and did as she was told.

Luke walked up to their table with a smile. "Well, look at my favorite girl."

Anna Catherine smiled, "Hi Grandpa Luke!" She exclaimed. She dove from her seat into Luke's arms.

Luke hoisted her up and said, "You want some pancakes?"

Anna Catherine nodded and Luke kissed her cheek before putting her back in her seat.

"Just coffee for me." Rory said, smiling at her stepfather. He and Lorelai had gotten married five years before, and were as happy as they had ever been.

"You got it." Luke said, walking over and giving the order to Cesar. He walked back over and said, "All excited for Thanksgiving, girls?"

Anna Catherine bounced up and down in her chair and said, "Turkey!"

Rory laughed and touched her daughter's hair affectionately. "Mom's been telling her how good your turkeys are. She's very excited, aren't you darling?"

Luke smiled, "I'm excited to have you here, Anna. It'll be your first Thanksgiving with us."

"Yay!" Anna Catherine said, still bouncing.

"Anna Catherine, sit still." Rory commanded gently. Her daughter did as commanded, never losing her bright smile.

"You need to know something though, Rory." Luke said seriously.

"What's that, Luke?" Rory asked, her eyes still on her daughter.

"Jess is coming to Thanksgiving. He comes every year." Luke said. "It's never really been a big deal because you don't come, but-."

"It's fine." Rory snapped, not looking at Luke. Her daughter's head shot up at Rory's changed tone.

Rory turned to Luke and said, "It was all a long time ago, Luke. I appreciate your concern, but it'll be fine. I don't want to see him, but I'll survive. As long as he doesn't ask me to leave with him, we'll be fine."

Luke stifled a laugh and said, "I'll go get those pancakes."

* * *

"We're here!" Anna Catherine shouted as she entered the diner, a bouquet of flowers in her hands. Her mother trailed behind her with a smile.

Luke picked up his granddaughter and took the flowers from her. "Thank you very much. Where do you and your mama want to sit?" He asked pleasantly.

Anna Catherine looked around and pointed at a table with only one man seated there. Rory couldn't see his face or neck, because it was covered by a book. But she could see the unruly dark hair peeking up from above, and the narrow shoulders peeking from down below. His black shirt was neatly pressed, a drastic change from the Jess she knew.

Rory took a deep breath and took her daughter from Luke. "Want to meet an old friend of mama's?" She asked. Anna Catherine nodded eagerly.

Rory took slow, deliberate steps towards the table where Jess was sitting. He was reading The Old Man and the Sea. Rory smirked and said, "You'll never give up the Hemmingway, will you?"

Jess peeked at her from over his book, and then lowered it so his mouth was showing. It was curved into a small smile. "Rory." He said softly. He put the book down and said, "And who is this young lady?"

Rory didn't respond. Her mouth was practically on the floor with her shock. She could see his neck now, and was shocked at what she saw. A white clerical collar. Rory was speechless.

Jess stood and stooped to eye level with young Anna Catherine. "Hello, there. I'm Father Mariano. What's your name?"

"Anna Catherine. You have pretty eyes." She said with a shy smile. "I like this. What is it?" She grabbed at his collar.

Jess smiled widely at her. "I'm a priest. Do you know what that is?"

Anna Catherine nodded. "It means you give long, boring speeches that make mama fall asleep and daddy snore."

Jess laughed loudly. "That's what other priests do, but not me. I promise. But, I'll tell you what. You can call me Jess, how bout that?"

Anna Catherine nodded. "OK, Jess. Can we eat now?"

Jess smiled. 'You're definitely your mother's daughter." He brought his eyes up to Rory with that same smile. "Say something." He commanded.

"I don't think I can." She said, putting her daughter down. "Go find grandma." She commanded.

"You're a priest." Rory said, amazed.

Jess nodded. "I'm a priest."

"Wow."

The awkward silence that followed was deafening

* * *

**A/N:** This admittedly wasn't the best chapter. It's only purpose really was to set the story up. What do y'all think? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** If I owned them, I certainly wouldn't be wasting my time fantasizing about them :) I own nothing.

**A/N:** Wow. This has been a lot better recieved than I thought it'd be, and I thank youfor that. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and Cadenza at Midnight, I appreciate the compliment and I promise to be as kind to Catholicism as I can be.

**Chapter 2**

"You're a priest." Rory repeated.

"You can keep saying it." Jess said, sitting back down and looking up at her. "It isn't going to stop being true."

"But how?" Rory demanded, sitting across from him. "You're not Catholic, are you? I thought you were an atheist."

Jess shrugged. "I was neveran atheist. I just never really talked about religion. Technically, I was a Baptist. I never practiced though. Neither did my mom. When I was out in California, I started going to church with my dad's wife and her daughter. They're Catholic. I really got into it and I converted." He could see the disbelief in her eyes and smiled. "Yeah. I found God. I'm not ashamed of it."

"Well, I'd hope not." Rory said. "Otherwise this isn't the profession I'd have picked. But there's a _huge_ difference between finding God and becoming a priest. You're a priest!"

Jess nodded. "I searched for a very long time for something to believe in. I thought I'd found that in you. Then, after that day when I, you know, asked you to leave with me, I was devastated. I've finally learned to admit that. I was crushed. I slipped into a bad place. I was drinking and doing drugs and I was just terrible. I turned to God, and I saw the path I was on. I was destructive to myself and to others. I wanted to show other people like me that there was a way out, if they loved God. I wanted to devote my life to doing God's work."

The look Rory was giving him was still one of disbelief. "I can't believe it. You became a priest because of me?"

"No. I became a priest because it was God's will for me to do so. You just helped me to see that." Jess said.

Rory shook her head as if to clear it. "This is all a little too much to take in. I mean, you're a priest!"

Jess sighed. "Yes Rory, I'm a priest. I'm Father Mariano of Saint Thomas Aquinas in New Haven." He sounded a little frustrated at her disbelief.

"How long have you been…a priest?" She asked.

"Don't say it like it's a negative thing." Jess said softly. "I was ordained about three years ago."

Rory nodded and took a deep breath. "Wow." She said.

"Wow indeed. And that pretty little girl is your daughter?" Jess asked.

Rory nodded and looked over to where Anna Catherine was sitting with Luke and Lorelai. "That's my Anna Catherine. She's five."

"She has your eyes. Where's her father?" Jess asked, trying to get Rory to meet his eyes.

"Logan and I are divorced. He lives in New York now." Rory said, looking at her hands.

"I'm sorry." Jess said softly. "She's named after Tolstoy and Hemmingway, isn't she?"

Rory snorted. "Tolstoy and Logan's grandmother. I would never name my child after a Hemmingway novel. I love her way too much for that."

Jess smiled at her. "You look good." He said honestly.

Rory let herself look at him closely for the first time. He had grown more attractive with time. His hair was a little shorter than it had been. He'd filled out a little more, and there was a sweet softness in his hazel eyes that had never been there before.

"You look good too. You look happy. It suits you well." Rory said.

"I am happy." Jess responded, studying her face. "You don't look happy."

Rory shrugged. "I love my daughter. I'm glad to be back here with Luke and my mom. I can't really ask for more."

Jess's mouth turned up in his characteristic smirk. "Do you tell yourself that, Rory? Do you believe it?"

Rory had to avoid his eyes as he smirked at her. It took her back to a place that she had no right to reminisce about anymore. "It's the best I can do." She said honestly.

"Can I do anything for you?" Jess asked, putting his hand on top of hers.

Rory immediately pulled her hand away and shook her head. "I'm not exactly comfortable with that."

Jess rolled his eyes. "Then is there anything the church and I can do for you?" He asked, almost sounding sarcastic about it.

Rory looked at him skeptically. "I'm not religious, Jess. I'm also not Catholic."

"That doesn't mean I don't want to help." Jess said. "Look, I know this is weird for you. It's weird for me too. I'm here though. Just so you know."

Rory smiled bitterly. "Wow. You really have changed." She said sardonically.

Jess's eyes took on a hurt look. "Too much time has passed to hold onto that bitterness, Rory. People _do_ change."

"Hey, kiddo." Lorelai said, walking over and placing a kiss on her daughter's head. She smiled at Jess. "Hey, padre."

Jess smiled back. "Lorelai, always a pleasure. How are you, my child?" He asked, teasingly.

Lorelai smirked at him. "I'm good. Still adjusting to you in that collar though. I always feel like its Halloween."

"I think the same thing when you wear those knee-high boots." Jess retorted. They looked at each other for a moment before they started laughing.

Rory looked from her mother to Jess, a puzzled look on her face. So much had changed. Jess and her mother were joking around with the easy comfort of old friends. She felt so out of the loop, and so taken back by all that was happening.

"Are you two kids ready to eat?" Lorelai asked, placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Because my granddaughter is ready for some turkey."

"I'm starved." Rory said. "I had a dream about turkey last night and I've been drooling ever since."

Jess laughed as he stood. "That turkey is sounding appetizing. Let's go."

Rory and Lorelai lagged behind and Rory whispered, "You knew Jess was a priest."

"Of course. I saw him give his first sermon at Saint Thomas. It was really good." Lorelai replied.

"You didn't tell me." Rory said.

Lorelai shrugged and looked at where Jess was talking to Luke. "Would you have believed me?"

Rory looked over at Jess, in his short-sleeved black shirt and white collar. She shook her head, "No, I wouldn't have. I still don't know if I believe it."

* * *

Rory stroked her daughter's blonde hair as she dozed in her lap. "That was amazing, Luke. Just like always."

Luke smiled and took Lorelai's hand. "Thanks, Rory. I'm glad you liked it. And I think Anna enjoyed it too."

"Just like a Gilmore." Jess said, teasingly. "Eat all you can then sleep until it's time to eat again."

Rory frowned. "She isn't a Gilmore."

"Baby." Lorelai said, sympathetically.

"Of course she's a Gilmore!" Luke exclaimed softly, as to not wake up the subject of their conversation. "Lorelai's last name is Danes now, but she's no less a Gilmore now than the day I married her."

Lorelai smiled at her husband and kissed him affectionately. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered.

Rory smiled sadly at her mom and Luke, who were so obviously enamored with each other.

"I think I'd better wake Anna up and get back home." Rory said.

"Don't wake her up." Jess said, standing. "I'll be happy to drive you back."

Rory hesitated. "That isn't necessary." She said.

Lorelai looked at her daughter and said, "Rory, let Jess drive you back to your house. Luke and I will be by later for coffee."

Rory sighed. "Alright, thank you."

Rory pushed herself out of the chair, her daughter still in her arms. She was always a heavy sleeper, and the motion of her mother walking didn't wake her up. Jess led them out to his car. It was a nice, dark blue Chevrolet Malibu and a huge change from the last car Rory had seen him own.

Jess opened the door for Rory and shut it quietly before getting into the drivers seat and starting the car.

"Where do you live now?" Jess asked. "Not with your mom and Luke, right?"

"No. I live on Maple." Rory had used the money she'd mad as a journalist, as well as her considerably large alimony payments to rent a small house for her and Anna Catherine. It was a little smaller than her mother's house.

Rory directed Jess to her house, which was tiny and picturesque. It even had a white fence in front. "Wow." Jess said as he parked in front of it. "I think all the cuteness is going to make me sick."

"It's all I need." Rory responded. "Why spend money on some big house for just me and Anna? Besides, the fence gives it character. Makes me feel…"

"Feel what?" Jess prodded. His hands were on the steering wheel but he was facing her.

Rory shrugged. "Not so flawed."

Jess frowned and his eyes filled with a gentle sympathy. "Rory…"

Rory turned her eyes away from him. "Could you get the door for me?" She whispered.

"Of course." Jess said. He got out of the car and opened her door for her. He offered a hand, but she refused to take it. With some adjustment, she was able to maneuver herself out of the car without waking her sleeping daughter.

"Rory…" Jess started again as he closed the passenger side door.

"Don't, OK?" Rory said, frustrated. They stood in silence for a moment before she said hesitantly, "Luke and my mom are coming over for coffee tonight. You're welcome to come too."

Jess nodded. "I'll be there. Rory, you don't have to be afraid of talking to me. I swear I just want to be there for you. And hey, that means something coming from me now."

Rory smiled softly, knowing that was exactly the reaction he'd wanted. "Thank you, Jess. Really. But it's just…" She trailed off.

"What?" Jess demanded, taking a step closer.

"The fact that you're a priest now doesn't rectify everything you've done to me." Rory said, before turning around and walking into her house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Living in Sin**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned them, I certainly wouldn't be wasting my time fantasizing about them:) I own nothing.

**A/N:** Well, it certainly has been a long time since we've seen an update on this one, eh? I needed a little time to think about what's coming next in **Bend and Not Break** (cough, read it, cough), and I got inspired to write some more of this story. Hope you like it, and hope you review!

**Chapter 3**

Lorelai looked up as Jess walked back into the diner. "Father Mariano." She said. "Did you deliver my daughter safely?"

Jess nodded at Lorelai and took the seat across from her. "I did. She's still holding grudges. I-I didn't really count on that."

Lorelai smiled and touched his hand. "You underestimated the Gilmore stubbornness. We're known for it."

Jess shrugged. "I guess I forgot."

Luke slid next to Lorelai and wrapped an arm around her. "She'll come around." He said to his nephew. "She needs a friend now. Hopefully she'll let it be you."

Jess shrugged. "I want to help her. But you can't help someone if they don't want to be helped. That's a lesson I've learned many times over at the church. Her daughter is beautiful."

Lorelai beamed with a pride that only grandparents can possess. "Yes, she certainly is."

Jess looked at Lorelai and asked, "Lorelai, what happened with her and her husband?"

Lorelai shrugged. "I really couldn't tell ya, padre. She won't talk about it with me. She didn't show up here until after the divorce was finalized. We didn't even know she and Logan were having problems. I talked to her once a week, and she never mentioned anything. She just showed up on my doorstep with Anna and told me that it just didn't work out with her and Logan. As much as I tried to get it out of her, she just refused to let me in."

Jess's face twisted in confusion. "That's so unlike her."

Lorelai laughed lightly. "Oh, you've been gone too long, padre. It's just like her. After she got married and moved away, she changed. She slipped into the world I ran from. We saw each other four times a year, if that. We just drifted apart. She became this whole other person. She turned into…"

"Don't say it." Luke said gently, brushing Lorelai's hair away from her face.

"She turned into my mother." Lorelai said sadly.

Jess frowned. "How could she change so much?"

"It's that world. It sucks you in. It's a black hole. Give it enough time and it'll engulf the sun." Lorelai said bitterly.

Luke kissed Lorelai and said, "Look how well you turned out though."

"That's not from living in that world, it's from running away." Lorelai retorted, kissing Luke again.

Jess smiled at the two. "It's great to see you two so happy together."

Luke smiled. "It's great to be this happy."

Jess stood. "Alright, this is getting far too sappy now."

"What do you do when you perform weddings?" Lorelai asked with an amused grin.

"I'll let you know after I perform one." Jess responded. "I'm going to go down to New Haven for a few hours and check in at the kitchen. Thanksgiving is always a big day there. I'll see you both at Rory's later?"

Luke nodded. "We'll be there."

Lorelai and Luke watched Jess leave, and then she turned to Luke. "Is it wrong that I like him so much now and hated him so much as a kid?"

Luke smiled and took his wife's hand. "No. I think it's because now there's no chance of him impregnating your daughter."

Lorelai smacked him lightly. "Not an image I wanted to relive. I had to deal with it far too much when they were younger."

"Well, to be fair, he's much easier to deal with now than he ever was when he was young. He's a kinder, better person now than he ever was then." Luke responded. "When he was a kid, he made it really difficult to see the good in him."

"You saw it." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Well, I've got the patience of a saint." Luke said, returning the smile. "I have to. Have you met my wife?"

Lorelai leaned into Luke and said, "I have, actually. Beautiful woman. Great sense of humor."

Luke leaned in the rest of the way and kissed Lorelai. They pulled away and he mumbled, "Love you."

Lorelai smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

Jess walked into the soup kitchen and looked around. All the tables were full of people who were eating the meal the volunteers had prepared and served. He walked over to one of the young ladies serving turkey. "Hello, Monica."

The 18-year-old girl looked up at Jess with a wide smile. "Hi, Father Mariano. Happy Thanksgiving!"

"You too, Monica. How have things been so far today?" Jess asked, looking around.

"Busy." She said with a sigh. "But good."

"Any problems?" He asked.

Monica shook her head. "No, not that I can think of. Oh, Scottie Morris was looking for you. I think he's still sitting in the back."

"Is he? Good." Jess said with a smile. He put a hand on Monica's arm and said, "I'll see you later. Take care." He walked over to the seating area, leaving the young lady to stare after him, a look of longing in her eyes.

Jess walked over to a table in the back where a 17-year-old boy was sitting, eating his meal silently and reading a book. Jess sat down across from him. "Hi, Scottie."

Scottie looked up with a small smile. "Hey, Father. Happy Thanksgiving."

"You too. How are you doing today?" Jess asked, folding his hands on the table in front of him and looking intently at the young man. Scottie had first came to the soup kitchen the year before. He'd run away from an abusive father and currently bounced around from shelter to shelter, sometimes being fortunate enough to crash with a friend for a while.

Scottie shrugged and closed his book. He stared down the cover to avoid looking Jess in the eye. "I kinda miss my mom and my sisters. Thanksgiving…well, it was always a big deal in my house."

Jess nodded and asked, "Did you try calling them again?"

Scottie nodded sadly. "Yeah. Twice. The first time my dad picked up and I hung up the phone. The second time, my mom answered. When I told her who it was, she got really quiet. Then she told me to stop calling and she hung up on me." There were tears welling up in the young man's eyes.

Jess frowned. It pained him to see the young man so hurt. He missed his family terribly, but he knew that he couldn't go back and live in that house. "My offer stands, Scottie. I'd be glad to go to Middletown and talk to them."

Scottie shook his head fervently. "No. Thank you, Father, but I just can't let you do that. This is how it has to be."

"You're a young man. You should be in school. You should be with your family." Jess said insistently.

Scottie sighed. "I know, and I miss going to school almost as much as I miss my family. I'll be 18 soon. Once I am, I'll be able to get a fulltime job. Once I do, I'll be able to get my own place. Once I'm settled, I can get a GED and then go to college. It'll take a long time, but I'll do what I have to." His eyes were sad as he said it.

Jess shook his head. "I know I can't change your mind. I've tried already. Where are you living right now?"

"The Harmony Shelter." Scottie responded.

Jess nodded. "That's a good place. If you need anything though, make sure you let me know."

"I will, Father. Right now though, how about a few words of inspiration?" Scottie asked, blinking back tears.

Jess thought for a moment before saying, "They that sow in tears shall reap joy."

Scottie smiled. "That's a good one. Mark?"

Jess shook his head. "Psalms."

"Yeah, never could get all those quotes straight. I'm more of a novel man."

Jess smiled. "Yeah." He pulled his Hemingway out of his back pocket. "I brought this for you."

Scottie took the book. "Old Man and the Sea. Sweet! Thank you so much, Father."

"You're welcome, Scottie." Jess said, standing up. "I have to go. Take care and stop by the church soon."

The young man nodded. "I will. Thanks."

* * *

"Where are the prettiest girls in the world?" Lorelai called as she entered Rory's house.

"Grandma!" Anna Catherine called as she ran to greet Lorelai. Lorelai met her granddaughter and lifted her up.

"Hey, Anna. Where's your mom?" Lorelai asked.

"In the kitchen on the phone." Anna Catherine responded, nuzzling into her grandmother's neck. "She's sad."

Lorelai frowned and made her way into the kitchen. Rory had her back to the doorway, and had the phone pressed to her ear.

"Logan, I'm not going to have this fight with you again. I'm sick of it." Her voice was wavering.

"No, Logan. Please, just stop. Fine. If you want to go through with this, we will. But you are _not_ going to win this. I'm not going to let you destroy my life just because you destroyed the one we built together." Rory slammed the receiver down in its cradle and let out a low growl of frustration.

"Hey, babe." Lorelai said, walking the rest of the way into the kitchen.

Rory spun around quickly, wiping tears from her eyes. "Oh, hey mom."

Lorelai put Anna Catherine down and said, "Anna, why don't you go find a book and I can read it to you while we wait for Grandpa Luke? Pick a good one!"

Anna Catherine nodded eagerly. "OK!" She scurried out of the kitchen and Lorelai looked at her daughter. "Ready to talk yet?"

Rory shook her head. "Mom, there's nothing to talk about. Logan's talking about getting custody of Anna Catherine. It won't work though. It's no big deal."

"It most certainly is." Lorelai said. "Rory, why won't you let me in anymore?"

"Mom." Rory said, shaking her head. "There's nothing to talk about. It just didn't work out with me and Logan. This whole custody thing will work out fine. There's nothing to talk about."

Lorelai sighed. She was sick of trying to force her daughter to talk to her. At that moment, Anna Catherine ran back in the room with a book in her hands.

"Look, Grandma! The Lorax!" Anna Catherine said, holding up the book for Lorelai's approval.

Lorelai smiled and took the book from her granddaughter. "Good choice, sweetie. Let's go read in the living room until Grandpa Luke and Jess get here."

"Jess is Mama's old friend." Anna Catherine declared, as if it was new information. "He has pretty eyes and he was nice to me."

Lorelai smiled. "He's a very nice man." She said agreeably, taking her granddaughter's hand and leading her into the living room.

Rory sighed and braced herself against the counter, allowing herself to cry silently.

* * *

Jess knocked on the door to Rory's house tentatively. Anna Catherine opened the door and smiled widely. "Jess!" She exclaimed.

"Hi, Anna Catherine." Jess said with a smile as he entered the house. "How are you?"

"Good." She said. "Mama will be happy to see you. Friends make her happy and she's sad."

Jess raised his eyebrows. "She's sad? Where is she?"

"In the kitchen." Anna Catherine said, pointing.

Jess walked through the living room, waving hello at Lorelai. He walked through the door where Rory's daughter had been pointing. He peered in and saw Rory standing facing the window. He could hear her crying.

"Rory." He said simply as he entered the kitchen.

Rory's shoulders stiffened and the tears immediately stopped. She wiped furiously at her red eyes before turning around. "Hello, Jess."

"Are you OK?" He asked, walking towards her.

"I'm fine." Rory said, shaking her head. "Is Luke here yet?"

Jess shook his head. "I didn't see him. He had to close the diner though, sohe'll be here soon."

Rory nodded. "I'll put some coffee on." She practically ran over to the cupboard and pulled out a package of filters and a canister of coffee before darting over to the coffee pot.

"Rory…" Jess started again.

"Stop saying my name." Rory barked, slamming down the coffee can and finally turning to face him. A new set of tears had started falling freely from her face. "I just need to work this stuff out. I don't need anybody to help me. I don't need my mother and I _really_ don't need _you_."

Jess sighed. "I know that I deserve that. But why'd you invite me here tonight, Rory? If you don't want me around you at all?"

Rory shrugged. "You're a part of my mom's life now. She likes you. You're friends. I'm returning a favor. I asked her to give you a chance when we were dating. Now I'm trying to give you a chance. But this whole 'I'm here to help' attitude is just as annoying and just as painful as your old 'I don't care about anything' attitude."

Jess felt himself getting angry. "Look, if you don't want to be around me, then _don't_ be around me, OK? I want to help you, and I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you when I should've been, but don't do me any favors by 'giving me a chance' for your mom's benefit. If you're going to give me a chance, do it because you know that I've changed and because you want to." Jess took in a deep breath and said, "I'm outta here. This is the last time I put my feelings on the line for you. I'll stick to saving my congregation and leave you to save yourself."

Jess shook his head at her in disappointment and walked out of the house, waving goodbye to Lorelai as he walked through the living room.


End file.
